


Fish Frenzy

by TrashQueenOfficial



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, drabble for an anon on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQueenOfficial/pseuds/TrashQueenOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James just wanted to be in the loop about things you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Frenzy

Sly hadn’t told James about this shit. He didn’t tell him that he would be dealing with this. Eddie had given him a small list of how to take care of Aleks when the Russian moved in. He thought it was meant as a joke, because honestly, it was the cutest thing in the world and it sat on his fridge. He wasn’t warned about the panic attacks though. That would have been a great thing to learn about.

            He had taken Aleks to an aquarium, for a date.  The Russian had never been and it seemed like a cute idea. He didn’t expect it to be as packed as it was, and he knew his boyfriend hated crowds. Despised them unless they weren’t at a convention surrounded by fans and with breathing room. Of course, he saw him leave with Sly when there appeared to be way too many people around them. He always thought it was so they could talk about whatever stupid pop punk things they talked about.

            He figured out why Eddie kept him out of large crowds when they wandered into a large group of people, practically trapped there barely moving. Turns out there was another thing Aleks hated besides crowded spaces, loud noises. Some man started yelling and James felt Aleks’ hand begin to grip his tightly as it shook. When he turned to see what was wrong he got an eyeful of his boyfriend struggling to breathe, eyes tearing up and looking around for an escape.

            “HEY!” Aleks flinched away from him slightly, “BACK UP! EVERYONE GIVE ME SPACE!” The families nearest to them shuffled over to give them space, one girl smiling sympathetically and handing him a water bottle. She said he’d need it. James pulled the Russian into his arms, placing a kiss on  his forehead.

            “Aleks, Aleks babe I’m right here okay. I’m here calm down. Breathe with me alright?” He felt the younger nod slightly as they took a deep breath together, carding his fingers through sweaty deep brown hair. James rubbed the Youngers back, keeping him sheltered in his arms from the people walking around them. He placed light kisses on the younger's forehead, mumbling soothing words and wiping away the occasional tear or two.

            Eventually Aleks had calmed down, taking the water bottle James had and taking a big swig of it. His throat was dry, and it felt like it was trying to stick together still. James kept Aleks close to him as they walked to the car. It kept the younger from stumbling too much. It also kept him from complaining too much about leaving their date early, since he got to cuddle into James’ side. They got in the car and James turned on the heat, almost like he knew that Aleks was always cold after attacks.

            “I’m so sorry.” He blurted it out after, upset that he had ruined their day. James smiled, taking the Russians hand in his free one as he pulled out of the parking lot.

            “It’s cool. The place sucked anyway. Not enough cool fish and too many greasy kids. Wanna watch a movie when we get back to the house?” James was rubbing soothing circles into the top of Aleks’ hand.

            “Can we cuddle?”

            “Absolutely love.”


End file.
